The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A powertrain includes a torque generative device providing torque to a shaft. A hybrid powertrain utilizes at least two torque generative devices, for example an internal combustion engine and one or more electric machines. Planetary gear sets including a ring gear, a sun gear, planet gears and planet carrier, may be employed in hybrid transmissions and configured to selectively receive and transmit torque through the various gear members. Clutch devices can selectively connect and disconnect various members within the powertrain, including various members of planetary gear sets.
A powertrain utilizing a rotational input torque through an input shaft to drive a transmission input shaft is known to utilize a transmission to change gear states establishing a relationship of the input to the output. Operation of the above devices within a powertrain requires management of numerous torque bearing shafts or devices representing connections to the engine, electrical machines, and transmission input shaft or driveline. Planetary gear sets and clutch devices are also known to be utilized within a transmission, providing a number of gear states that the transmission can be operated within based upon the configuration of the engaged and disengaged clutches and the transmission of torque through the various gears and gear sets within the planetary gear sets.